


Clumsy Steps, Steady Hands

by tuesday



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mentors, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elodie approaches Nova's Eastern Queen for help in learning to rule.  Arisse accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy Steps, Steady Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person/gifts).



> Thank you to straightforwardly for all your help! 
> 
> Happy Yuletide!

Arisse was the second most powerful woman in the kingdom--the second most powerful _person_ in the kingdom--and she had gotten there through cunning, guile, and a sadly rare talent for competently managing her duchy. They called her Nova's Eastern Queen, and while she didn't _mind _the title, she hadn't exactly sought it, either. After all, Nova's actual queen was one of those few with that rare talent for competent management, and she did so for the entire kingdom. Arisse did not envy her the responsibility of overseeing a squabbling bunch of overgrown children; she already had enough trouble with her own.__

__So it was that when news spread of the queen's death and the recall of her daughter to the capital--for her education, allegedly, though anyone with any idea of the situation knew it was done to ensure the child's safety--Arisse took the news that she was likely the most powerful woman in the country now with a heavy heart. After all, young Elodie was but a chit of a girl, barely fourteen, and if Joslyn had any sense at all, she would be a queen in name only for years even after she was crowned._ _

__\--_ _

__Joslyn did not, it turned out, possess the least bit of sense._ _

__\--_ _

__"'And then,'" her agent relayed Kevan's words, mimicking Kevan's voice and tone, as well, "'she put the woman to work! I had to kill her myself! That prissy little princess has it in for our family! I--'"_ _

__"That will be enough, Gerard," Arisse interrupted. The man had obviously missed his calling as an actor, but was mostly allowed his idiosyncrasies. All that mattered was that he was effective. "I quite grasp the situation. Up the watch on him. So long as he's ranting, he's not plotting. All the same, it bears keeping an eye on. Next, regarding the issue about the border--"_ _

__It was too bad, Arisse mused, half her attention on her agent, half on her continuing family troubles. The last queen could convince even the most hardened campaigner or cunning politician not only to follow her will, but that she had done them a great favor in the bargain. Elodie didn't appear to have inherited her mother's deft hand at all._ _

__\--_ _

__It was a surprise, then, when Elodie approached her at the ball. Scandalous, but interesting, Arisse decided._ _

__Elodie's chin was lifted, her eyes determined. "May I have this dance?"_ _

__"I would be honored," Arisse murmured, accepting Elodie's hand._ _

__Elodie's steps were clumsy, but her voice was sure as she said, "I'm not very good at this."_ _

__Arisse carefully did not wince as Elodie trod on her foot. "You'll get there with practice."_ _

__"No, I mean." Elodie looked down, managing to untangle their feet before she could tip them over. "Court. Politics. Intrigue. All the things I need to rule well."_ _

__"I know." Arisse softened her gaze, tried to appear caring and approachable. It helped that she actually had sympathy for this girl. Arisse guided them out of the way of another couple, a crash averted by centimeters. "As I said, you'll get there with practice."_ _

__"I was hoping--" Arisse expected Elodie to duck her head, but instead she lifted her chin once more to stare straight at Arisse, "--I hoped you might teach me."_ _

__What could she say but yes?_ _

__\--_ _

__Elodie claimed she had no spy network. The _queen-in-waiting_ thought she did not have a spy network._ _

__Arisse was flabbergasted. Astonished. Astounded._ _

__This would not do._ _

__"What has that man been teaching you," Arisse grumbled to herself before snatching up a blank piece of parchment and pen. She snapped her fingers at a servant--terribly rude, she knew, but her mind was racing as she chased down thought after thought. "Bring me the King-Dowager."_ _

__"But--" the girl stammered, looking between Arisse and Elodie. Elodie gave the girl a firm nod. She flushed and darted out of the room._ _

__"You're wrong," Arisse informed Elodie. "I don't know why he would put you in charge of a kingdom's major decisions and withhold important resources, but you absolutely have agents in place across the country. I would know. I've suborned a number of them."_ _

__"Are, uh, are you sure you want to be telling me that?" Elodie asked._ _

__Arisse huffed something like a laugh. "You will find, the older you get, that while a great deal of your network will be doing important, vital work, a number will be used to keep your hand in, so to speak. Your mother and I had quite a time of it, keeping an eye on one another. I know she and several others were quite fond of such spars, as well."_ _

__Elodie's face went slack. "You're telling me that Mama used her spies for _recreation_?"_ _

__"Oh, she likely uncovered any number of real plots at the same time. But when your work is your life, you find little ways to amuse yourself."_ _

__Joslyn appeared at the door, looking thoroughly unamused himself. "I was in the middle of--" he started, but Arisse was done with his nonsense._ _

__"You've made your daughter queen."_ _

__"She's fourteen and uncrowned!"_ _

__Arisse ignored his interruption. "So if she is to make judgments that affect the entire country, she must be given the means and support to actually do so. Either act the regent, or get out of the way. Otherwise, you're only driving Nova to ruin."_ _

__Joslyn looked to Elodie. "And _your_ thoughts?"_ _

__He looked at her like she was his little girl and her mother in one, as though he wanted to protect her, but also expected her to carry the weight of a whole country without faltering or failure. He looked like he wanted her to disagree, but even in the asking he was giving her the power to decide. And that--that was exactly why it was important Elodie had all available information first._ _

__Elodie lifted her chin, not her mother, but growing into a strong woman all the same. "If I'm to rule, then yes, I need all the resources at my disposal."_ _

__"You're not queen yet," Joslyn said._ _

__"And yet you've had me making decisions for the country for weeks now."_ _

__Joslyn sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, glaring at Arisse in suspicion. "Very well. But I hope you don't expect me to leave you entirely in _her_ hands."_ _

__So Joslyn resented her. It didn't matter--even some of her own family members did so. It wouldn't stop her from doing what was best. Arisse smiled, sharp and pleased. "Good. Then that means I can leave her introductory work in intrigue, spy-craft, and court politics in yours."_ _

__By the end of the week, Elodie was up to speed enough in cryptography that Arisse could continue her mentorship via correspondence and return home. It was never good to spend too long away. Heaven knew what her children might get up to while she was gone._ _

__\--_ _

__"Briony tried to go into the forest," Arisse said blankly, staring at her letter. "Alone. In search of the monster-infested old capital."_ _

__"Ah, I'm not sure how we missed that." Gerard was hunched in on himself, looking as though he wished he could keep shrinking and then sink right through the floor._ _

__"When I had you put more agents on Kevan--from what duties did you pull them?"_ _

__"Yes. Right." Gerard definitely seemed to be suffering from a combination of professional humiliation and personal relief that Briony was all right and his person was safe from her potential retribution. How silly. She'd never waste an agent with their death--no, she would simply put him entirely in charge of Kevan duty. Gerard might prefer death._ _

__"It is good that Elodie was able to convince her otherwise." Arisse continued to stare at the letter in thought. Perhaps Elodie had a little of her mother in herself after all. Or maybe it was the practice._ _

__\--_ _

__Arisse encouraged Elodie to seize this success and attempt more on her own initiative. She couldn't decide if this was a success or a disaster. Perhaps both._ _

__"And that snake in the garden, it was probably her, too," Elodie blubbered as Arisse reluctantly patted her on the back._ _

__This was not the urgent matter of state she'd been expecting when she'd been recalled to the capital._ _

__"How could she--Do you think she--"_ _

__It took ages to calm the girl down._ _

__"It's awful, yes, that your aunt would do that," Arisse agreed. "But now you know where the attempts have originated, you can do something about it. It's not as dire as your letter indicated. You'll be fine."_ _

__"Oh," Elodie sniffled, rubbing a hand against her eyes. "That's not why I called you here. I only just found out about it an hour before you arrived."_ _

__Arisse did not like that grim look on Elodie's face._ _

__"No, I called you here because we're going to war."_ _

__\--_ _

__At least, Arisse thought darkly, they knew about it in time to build ships, train soldiers, and rush Elodie through her Lumen training. It was a relief to find out Joslyn had forked over the crystal and recalled the Duchess of Ursul. Less of a relief was finding out Elodie's battle plans._ _

__But then, that was why she was here, Julianna at her side._ _

__"You have one chance," Arisse informed Lucille, "to avoid being executed for your crimes against the crown."_ _

__"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucille remained seated at her personal office's desk, her tight grip on her pen the only thing to belie her surface calm. "I've committed no such crimes."_ _

__"It's over." Arisse brandished a copy of a small selection of the evidence arrayed against Lucille. "Now. Will you help in the war effort, or will Duchess Julianna and I ensure you're dragged out of here in chains and be forced to draft your daughter instead?"_ _

__Lucille's look of defeat was as sweet as it was satisfying._ _

__It was too bad, though, that this meant Arisse couldn't arrange an accident between here and the capital to ensure Elodie never had to see her treacherous aunt again. Arisse was fairly certain Julianna would have looked the other way--if not helped outright. Children, after all, were so much easier to mold, and Charlotte would have made a good student._ _

__\--_ _

__"This is going to be hell on the shipping lanes," Elodie said in frustration, head in her hands. "And terrible on our international reputation."_ _

__"I don't see why," Arisse responded, enjoying the aroma of her cup of tea and the victory still singing in her veins. "After all, everyone knows that Togami was a powerful Lumen, engaged in all sorts of dark magic. Who's to say the sinking of the fleet wasn't his spell gone wrong, and the creature one he'd summoned? It's fortunate Nova is benevolent enough to put its own resources at the disposal of its neighbors by quelling the monster each year."_ _

__"And this is what's currently being whispered in the ears of the other rulers?" Elodie asked wryly._ _

__"And being bandied about in local and foreign pubs by other patrons." One couldn't forget the little people, after all. Otherwise they'd rise up. On that note--_ _

__"What are you planning to do for your coronation?"_ _

__"Cake for everyone," Elodie said firmly. "We have the money, and the war was hard on everyone. It will be a celebration of my crowning and a victory feast all at once."_ _

__"And after that?"_ _

__Elodie swallowed. "I hoped that you might still be willing to advise me."_ _

__Arisse smiled. "Of course." She took a sip of her tea. "After all, you have yet to learn a simple box step."_ _

__\--_ _

__Under Arisse's watch, Elodie grew into a strong and powerful queen. Arisse remained Nova's Eastern Queen, but she was pleased to see Elodie slowly, carefully take the crown's rightful place as the country's most powerful person._ _

__Arisse embraced her free time. After all, it meant she could devote more attention to her family. Perhaps for her next project, she could finally straighten things out with Kevan. And being so fanatically devoted, if she could smooth things over between him and Elodie . . ._ _

__But that was getting ahead of herself._ _

__The only shame, Arisse thought to herself a few years later, not bothering to hide her wince this time, was that Elodie never did learn to dance._ _


End file.
